


Playing with the Boss

by FamousSmuggler



Series: Requests and Oneshots [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Elevatorstuck, Hand Jobs, I think that's it??, Kedgeup, M/M, Office AU, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/pseuds/FamousSmuggler
Summary: Storms make things fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from my dear friend SansyFresh ^^ this was...a lot of fun XD
> 
> Based in the Office AU by Eli-Sin-G on tumblr ^^

Sans was never against getting to laze about during the job. Papyrus might have thought that supervising the other departments and sister companies was “a great way to improve one’s work ethic” but Sans always just took it the opportunity as one to supervise the back of his eye sockets and this time was no different

 

Today, Sans had been directed to go to a notorious sister location ran by none other than the edgiest of skeletons, Fell. Oh how Sans loved to utterly fuck with the uptight edgelord, and being friends with his secretary made things even better. Time after time, he and Red planned pranks that both allowed them to slack off on their work and piss off Fell to no end, and Sans had hoped this visit would be the same.

 

Unfortunately, Red was trapped behind Fell’s doors for much of the day, a storm constantly teetering the large skyscraper’s power between its normal stability and flickering like a bad horror movie scene. Minus missing his pranks with Red, Sans didn’t mind the interruptions the storm provided, rather using it as an advantage to catch up on a few “Z’s” before his “supervisory” shift was over.

 

“Oi, ya lazy fucker get up!” Sans swatted away the hand that poked him, curling further into his suit jacket. The voice grumbled again but didn't say anything else, simply stomping off toward the direction Sans’ tired mind could vaguely picture the elevators residing. Sans wasn't sure how much time had actually slept, but when he came to the office was void of any light and the only sounds filling the room were the pitter-patter of raindrops against the window panes and the retreating footsteps of hard sole dress shoes.

 

It took the small skeleton a whole fifteen seconds to collect his surroundings and realize what was happening. He was the last one left in the office, hence the lights being off instead of the storm knocking them out and the obnoxious clopping reminiscent of a horse was his last chance to leave the building until morning.

 

**Ding!**

 

That sound caused Sans to panic, that was the elevator, quite possibly the last elevator of the night. Faster than he ever had before, Sans jumped to his feet and bolted for the door. Sans was able to slide in just before the doors shut, the single callout he did to the monster inside that was promptly ignored making him a little less than amused, until he saw the monster's face.

 

“Heh, I'd say it's a shock to see you, Fell but really I'm just blown away that you almost left me.” Sans snickered at the snarl that played across Fell’s teeth. He watched as that fanged mouth opened to unleash a flurry of insults but the elevator lept, jostling it's occupants before grinding to a halt.

 

“What...was that?” Sans asked with slight panic.

 

Fell crossed his arms, “Storm knocked the power out.” Sans blanched at the nonchalant tone.

 

“So...we’re trapped?” Fell smiled at the fear laden in Sans’ voice. It was nice to see the prankster squirm. It also gave the tall skeleton all sorts of ideas.

 

Sans felt the arm snake around his waist and pull him back against Fell’s firm body, his other lowering to cup the underside of the small skeleton’s jaw and force it upward, red eyelights meeting white. Sans felt his grin twitch, the softest warmth trickling over his zygomatic bones, as he stared at the unwavering gaze from Fell. The edgelord, on the other hand, smirked at Sans and allowed his thumb to brush against his mandible just before his teeth.

 

“We’re going to be stuck for a while, we should make the most of it.” Fell hummed, lowering his head down to press his teeth against Sans’ clothed shoulder. Sans shuddered at the rumble Fell’s deep, almost raspy voice sent down his bones, the excitement and anticipation swelling in his soul almost overcoming his insatiable need to fuck with the skeleton….

 

….almost….

 

“I'd love to but I don't know if you could handle me.” Sans chuckled “I mean, I don't mind, but I'd hate to leave you too winded to do anything.” Sans heard the growl but before he could react to it his face was already pressed down, forcing his hands to brace his weight on the metal railing of the elevator. Sharp fingers danced along Sans’ spine, trailing lower and lower until squeezing tightly at the base just before his sacrum.

 

Warm breath that wasn't breath trickled down the smaller monster's neck, the hand on his spine dipping beneath his pants and groping the fleshy, ecto-asscheek that was formed to fill the vacant space. Sans couldn't suppress the quiet, needy gasp he took and Fell’s accepting chuckle followed soon after.

 

Sliding his pants down enough to freely expose the magic body, Fell nipped at the side of Sans’ skull, keeping his smile controlled when the skeleton wiggled his hips at the now absent touches.

 

**SMACK!**

 

“Ahhhh! Fuck!” Sans cried out, the slap not nearly as excepted as it should have been given his peculiar situation. Not that he hated the sensation, he just wasn't prepared. The same hand that spanked him now caressed the slightly sore cheek, cupping and squeezing before leaving him again.

 

“Don't flinch.” Fell purred where his ear would be

 

“Wha-?”

 

**SMACK!**

 

“Haaah, aah!” Fell’s hand struck true and because of his words before the spanking, Sans was once again caught off guard. The reflective metal lining the elevator shimmered with a vibrant blue glow, identical to the one blooming across the panting skeleton's cheeks. Sans could feel as his magic coalesced and his throbbing cock formed into the chilled air, forcing more needy whines to purr from his throat than he was okay with admitting.

 

Another spank rang out against his ass, same cheek, same spot. Sans keened into the soothing touch Fell offered, yelping when that some comforting hand grabbed hold of his dick and gave a single fast jerk.

 

Fell's voice growled against his skull, aroused but controlled, "Well, well someone's enjoying themselves." the approval was laden in his tone, obviously pleased to see Sans so easily aroused. His skeletal hand stroked the almost translucent blue member slowly, allowing his teeth to nibble at the barely exposed vertebrae just below Sans’ skull. Each touch pulled the most seductive, wanton sounds from the monster and the special attention Fell gave his cock pushed him closer and closer to his end.

 

The CEO recognized the breathy gasps, not to mention the not-so-subtle thrusts Sans gave against his stroking hand.

 

"Are you ready?” The answer came in a sharp moan, the hand on his cock tightening before leaving completely. Sans was so close, fervent nods begging Fell to let him cum, to gain that sweet release the other built up in him.

 

What Sans thought Fell would do and what Fell had actually done were oh so very different however. Expecting a sudden fast pace, Sans laxed his bones, giving his full will to Fell to do what the skeleton pleased, and he did. Fell unleashed a flurry of spanks again and again to Sans’ bruising cheeks, the hand that had once been forcing Sans to lean against the railing now holding the base of his cock a tad too tightly for Sans to force himself over the edge. When moans began to wane ever so slightly, Fell released him with one last firm stroke. Arms wrapped around his shoulders to keep the small monster upright as his orgasm hit, splattering on the metallic wall in front of him in long, throbbing spurts.

 

Fell smiled at the panting, wobbling mess previously known as Sans and clinked a soft, chaste kiss to the top of his head. A sudden ding rang out and the doors to the elevator opened up. Sans cocked his head, when did the elevator start and how did he miss that? The skeleton chuckled resting more of his weight against Fell as he came down from his high, interrupted by Fell tugging his pants back up and out the door just as it dinged closed.

 

“Done with me already?” Sans asked mostly sarcastically. Fell stopped and grabbed Sans’ chin, leaning down and kissing him deeply.

  
Fell chuckled equally as deep when he pulled away from the kiss “Oh no, I have many more plans with you.” A hand came down and caressed the bruised ecto-flesh beneath the dress pants Sans wore, both skeletons sharing a smile. Fell took up the lead, Sans following so very willingly. Paps would just have to forgive him if he was a little late in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if youre interested in a request feel free to leave a comment :D


End file.
